Pharaoh's Treasure
by liron-aria
Summary: "You, Pharaoh, have a problem." "The only problem I have is the filth that think they can touch you, when you are mine." / Criminals try to kidnap Seto to hurt him. Set disapproves. … Violently. [d/s elements, light bondage, light bloodplay]


A/N: Uh. Five months without publishing anything, and this happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Takahashi Kazuki does.

* * *

Seto's eyes widened at the bleeding and broken bodies on the floor. "Did you kill them?!"

Seto glanced around dismissively. "A little."

 _"Set."_

Set huffed as Seto stepped over one of the men and came closer to him. "They'll be fine, just some cuts and broken bones. _Far_ kinder than they deserved."

Seto quirked his lips, looking over the blood on Set's clothes. He was wearing his shendyt and a sash across his torso, leaving half his chest bare and blood streaked down his arm.

"I'm sure." Seto reached for his counterpart's hand, aiming to soothe. "You could have just knocked them all out with the Millennium Rod and left them for the police."

Set gripped Seto's hand fiercely, his eyes wild and dangerous. "They came after _you._ They were going to hurt you. As if I could let that stand!"

"Mm." Seto broke Set's grip and splayed his hand, lifting it to press a soft kiss to Set's fingertips. He kept his gaze trained on Set, cobalt boring into cobalt, and slowly dragged his tongue down Set's fingers, licking the blood away. "You, Pharaoh, have a _problem."_

The Pharaoh's eyes darkened at the red smeared across Seto's lips. "The only _problem_ I have is the filth that think they can touch you, when _you are_ ** _mine."_**

A shiver ran down Seto's spine. Set laughed darkly. "Careful, my treasure, it looks like a kitten has wandered into a lion's den."

Seto smirked back, cocksure and baring his teeth. "I wouldn't be so sure." He pushed Set back by his shoulder, leaving a smear of blood across his collarbone and chest. When Set hit the wall, Seto intertwined their fingers, pinning Set in place.

"Because right now," he continued, pressing close, "It looks like _I_ have _you_ trapped."

Set exhaled slowly, trying to keep his breath even when he felt Seto's lips brush his collarbone and his tongue lave at the blood he'd smeared there. If he weren't already dead, then this - this could very well have been his undoing.

"Seto…"

Seto chuckled against his throat, and then lifted his head to capture Set's lips in a kiss. Set groaned low in this throat at the taste of copper on his tongue, gripping Seto's hands tightly. He could _feel_ Seto's pulse match his own thunderous heartbeat, the same hunger burning in their veins.

They'd once denied themselves to keep each other.

Never again.

Let them deny any who came close, instead.

Their breaths mingled as they pulled apart, and Set had to wonder what he looked like, to trigger that awestruck expression in Seto's eyes. Could Seto see his own fierce adoration, at his flushed cheeks and bloodstained lips, his eyes so bright with life?

Set tried to pull his hands away, yearning to _touch_ , and instead felt the magic of shadows curl around his wrists. Seto leaned back victoriously, sliding his hands slowly down Set's arms, until they rested on the wall on either side of Set to keep him in place, as if the shadows binding him weren't enough.

Set smirked. "Cute." He flexed his hands and -

\- and the bindings didn't budge.

Set's eyes widened. He pulled again, but the shadows remained in place. A slow smile spread across his face. "Well, well…"

Seto leaned back in, pressing kisses along Set's jaw. "I told you one day I'd have you at my mercy," he murmured in his ear.

Set's breath came out unsteadily as Seto's teeth grazed sensitive skin. Damn. "Seto -" he clenched and unclenched his hands in frustration. He want to touch, to feel Seto's warm skin under his palms, to card his fingers through his silken hair. "Let me - _aah!_ "

"Ask nicely," Seto taunted, eyes gleaming. His lips ghosted against Set's. _"Beg."_

Another groan tore its way from Set's throat, his eyelids fluttering as he rested his head against the wall. "Not - a _chance."_

Gods. Definitely his undoing.

Set called on his own magic, testing the give of Seto's bonds. He could work with this. "The thing is, Sedjet -" he gave a shuddering cry when Seto bit down on the junction of his shoulder and neck, sucking a bruise. His breath came in hitched gasps as he fought to maintain his focus. "- Beginning Shadowmancers always forget that-" Set dissolved into a string of curses, swearing to all his gods as need thrummed under his skin like a living thing, reaching out for Seto. " - Shadow Magic requires the full - _focus_ of your emotions."

Quick as lightning, Set lashed out with his own magic, sending shadows coiling around Seto's ankles and calves. Seto cried out as he lost his footing, knees buckling, and pitched forward into Set. The spirit yanked one hand free to brace him, finally, _finally,_ getting to touch.

"What will you do then," he continued, pulling his other hand free and supporting Seto as he lowered them to the ground, "when that focus is _broken?"_

Set grabbed Seto's collar, kissing him with all his pent-up fire, cradling the back of his head with his free hand. Seto moaned high in the back of his throat, but Set refused to give any quarter, taking control and reclaiming what he could have lost today. He bit Seto's lip lightly and grinned against his mouth when Seto whimpered.

He really did like that noise.

Set leaned back, breathing ragged, to see his handiwork. Seto's hair was dishevelled, his shirt hanging off one shoulder. His lips were wet and kiss-bruised red instead of bloodstained, while blood from Set's arm had smeared along the side of his neck and jaw, and his eyes…

His eyes…

Clear, bright cobalt gleamed, still flushed with victory, and Set gasped as shadows slithered across his torso, pinning him back against the wall. "Nngh - _Seto -_ "

Seto grinned. "The thing is," Seto mimicked, shifting so that his weight rested on his knees as he straddled Set's lap, "chess Grandmasters always plan countless moves ahead."

His hand found Set's, intertwining their fingers again. He lifted their joined hands, brushing soft, light kisses over Set's knuckles, his breath coming in faint warm puffs that sent a shiver along his skin. Set watched him with dark eyes as his free hand tugged at Seto's shirt, working it free to slide underneath. Seto arched automatically at the touch, pleasure sparking along every point of contact, and his eyes fluttered shut.

The next instant, his eyes snapped open and he yanked Set's hand away, pinning it against the wall by the wrist. His pupils slowly widened as he leaned down over Set, the blue ring of his irises shrinking.

Set's eyes glittered. "Well, then, _nefer_ _seba_ , now that you have me, what will you do?"

Seto tilted his head to capture his lover's lips in a kiss, and swallowed up his answering moan.

 _"Let's find out."_

* * *

A/N: I swear to god this fic was 1,000 words of Set and Seto going 'how close and how creatively can we get our sex-averse asexual author to actually writing sex' *rolls eyes so hard they fall out of head*

Translations:

Sedjet: fire

nefer: beautiful

seba: star


End file.
